


just one fix (to keep me in the mix)

by humanluke



Series: slutty scholar au [6]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Diners, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanluke/pseuds/humanluke
Summary: michael and ashton are alone without luke for once.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Ashton Irwin
Series: slutty scholar au [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153763
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	just one fix (to keep me in the mix)

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello friends! some mashton! who is she!!!!!!! this is for my wife [brooke](http://blackbutterfliescal.tumblr.com) based on the prompt "i know it's 2 in the morning but do you want to..." ! thank you to amanda for proofreading for me!
> 
> once again, title is from holly (would you turn me on) by all time low~
> 
> happy reading!

Michael and Ashton don’t typically get a lot of time with just the two of them. 

Almost always, it’s the three of them -- Luke, Michael, and Ashton. Or just Luke and Michael. Or just Luke and Ashton, seeing as though they live with one another. But very rarely are Michael and Ashton the ones who left to spend time with one another. 

Not that spending the evening at the library and trying to finish up final projects is really something that could really be condoned as ‘spending time with one another’, but it was in the same wheelhouse. Luke had already finished his final projects for the semester, resigning himself to go to the bar alone (and promising both of them that he would text them if he needed anything). Not that they didn’t trust Luke, they just didn’t trust who he’d end up bringing home with him once he got drunk enough to set his sights on someone. 

So it was just the two of them at the library, working on their respective projects. Ashton’s working on some paper on Greek mythology, and Michael is finishing up programming an app he was designing for his final project. It was almost weird to not have Luke here as a buffer, filling up the empty silence between them with witty quips and trying to hit on them both. But Michael and Ashton could happily work alongside each other in the quiet, almost thriving without the constant distraction of Luke. 

They’re the only two in the library -- it closed a few hours ago, and it’s getting into the early hours of the morning. Michael kept it open for the two of them to work, because that was just the kind of friend he was (and he didn’t want to kick Ashton out to have to deal with whatever -- or whomever -- Luke’s decided to bring home with him). 

He finishes writing the last few lines of code for his app, looking it over with a sigh, rubbing his eyes a little bit as he stretches out. He looks over to Ashton, eyes moving from the text next to him to his computer screen, fingers moving deftly over his keyboard. His tongue is poking out from between his lips as he concentrates, and Michael has the fleeting thought that Ashton looks very cute like this, which he immediately flushes at and tucks away into the back corners of his mind. 

“Hey,” he says softly, disturbing the quiet that had settled around them like a blanket. Ashton looks up from his screen, yawning a little bit and rubbing his eyes. “You wanna get wrapped up pretty soon? I’m done. But if you need to keep working, I can leave the keys with you.” 

“No, no, I’ve got my closing paragraph left and then I’ll be all finished,” Ashton says with a grin. “If you wanna get all packed up, we can head out in like, five minutes. I’ll be done in that time.” He goes back to his keyboard, and Michael just chuckles softly at how concentrated he is. 

“Okay, I’m just gonna tidy a couple things up and then you better be ready to go,” he jokes, pushing his chair out. He stands up and stretches his stiff joints, shaking them out before going over to the front desk to make sure everything’s all clear for them to head out. He stops by some tables with some books on them, putting them on the shelving cart for the morning library aid to take care of as he checks the cameras to make sure no one else is hiding in the library anywhere before they head out.

He makes his way back to their table, and Ashton’s already shoving his laptop in his bag, arms full of reference texts. “I’ll put these on the cart for you,” he says with a soft grin, and Michael doesn’t even have time to protest before he makes his way over to them. He shakes his head a little bit and wonders quietly how Luke and Ashton could be so different but so close to one another. Ashton comes, back, slinging his bag over his shoulder with a smile as Michael puts his own pc away carefully, his precious cargo. “All ready, Mike?”

“Yeah, all ready,” he says with a slight grin. His stomach grumbles a little bit, and he laughs a little bit, biting his lip before jumping the gun. “Hey, Ash, I know it’s two in the morning, but do you want to get something to eat? The diner around the corner is open twenty-four hours and their food is incredible. My treat.” Ashton hums a little with thought before his own stomach grumbles, betraying him as he laughs. 

“Sure thing, why not,” he says. Michael grins widely at him. “But it’s gonna be _my_ treat. Since you paid for our drinks when we went out to Apothecary.” Michael huffs in response, pouting a little bit as he adjusts his backpack. 

“Just because you have money doesn’t mean you shouldn’t let your friends treat you every once in a while,” he huffs as they exit the library. It’s chilly out, since it’s December, and he shivers a little as he locks up behind them. “Let’s go get some great greasy food.”

*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:

Michael and Ashton spend too long at the diner, laughing at nothing and throwing french fries at each other as they sit across from one another. Michael doesn’t remember the last time he’s spent this much time with Ashton, but he really likes it. He enjoys spending time with his friend, getting to know him better, seeing what makes him laugh and smile and all of that.  
Michael also thinks he might have a little bit of a crush on Ashton, but he doesn’t want to disrupt the delicate balance that he has with Ashton and Luke. Sure, Luke sleeps with everyone, but he goes to the two of them the most, and if they took that option away, Luke wouldn’t have any choice but to broaden his horizons, and Michael worries about him. (Ashton does too. They both do.)

So he presses those thoughts next to the one from earlier to the back of his mind, trying not to think too hard about it as Ashton pays for their food and apologizes for any stray french fries they may have gotten on the floor. Michael pulls his sleeves down over his hands to prepare himself for the chill of the night air, and pulls his backpack on as they head out the door. 

“It’s nice to get to have you all to myself,” Ashton says with a smile as they make their way down the street. Ashton and Luke’s apartment is a block from here, and Michael’s isn’t much further, just a few buildings up the road from theirs. Not a far walk, but definitely not as fun at almost four in the morning. “Even if it’s only in the middle of the night. I like spending time with just you.” 

“I like spending time with you too,” Michael manages, and he’s certain his cheeks are flushed, but whether that’s from the cold air or Ashton’s comments, that’s up for debate. “Like, I like it when it’s the three of us too, but. It’s nice with just you too.” 

“I love Luke to pieces, but he can be a little much at times, that’s for certain,” Ashton says pointedly, and all Michael can do is nod in agreement. “It can be easy and quiet with you. And I really like that, Mike.” Ashton grins as he reaches over and takes Michael’s hand, lacing their fingers together. All those thoughts come rushing back to the forefront of Michael’s head, and he has to bite his tongue from saying something stupid. “It’s nice to not be surrounded with sexual comments all the time, is all. Even if it’s cute.” 

“Yeah,” is all Michael can manage, swallowing a little bit as he follows Ashton aimlessly to the front steps of Ashton’s apartment. His heart is jackhammering under his ribcage, and he has to take a breath to calm himself down. He’s certain he’s going to fuck something up here, this delicate balance, and he doesn’t want to be responsible. 

“This is me, as you know,” Ashton chuckles, letting go of Michael’s hand. Michael already misses the feeling of their fingers intertwined. “You busy tomorrow? Wanna come over for dinner? I’m making stuffed shells, I think.” 

“That sounds really nice,” he says with a soft smile. “I’d like that a lot.” He bites his bottom lip, looking as Ashton smiles at him softly. 

“Perfect, I’ll text you tomorrow with the time,” he says with a laugh. “Get home safe! See you tomorrow!” He waves to him as he turns, and Michael can’t stand to let this feeling keep building in his chest, so he grabs at Ashton’s sleeve wordlessly. Ashton turns, furrowing his brow confusedly before Michael leans in and kisses him on the front steps of his apartment building. It’s soft and sweet and Ashton tastes like fries and 3 am coffee and smells like an old library, and he finds himself wishing the moment would never end. 

But it does, and he pulls back, heart still hammering in his chest as he chokes out a “see you later” before turning and nearly running to his own building, leaving Ashton quietly confused on his steps.


End file.
